sporumfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:139.216.119.105
Hey! Considering you have such a hard-on for censoring anything I write, let's talk about it. What makes you think it's okay to vandalize the intellectual property of others for no good reason, especially on something as trivial as an obscure 2008 game forum's wiki? I advise that you re-evaluate your priorities in life with some haste. Now, I shall retort every single attempt at an argument you have made thus far relating to the SelinaC05 article, and with swift and cutting execution: 1) Information is "disrespectful" Most of the information on this wiki is written in a yellow journalistic manner -- one only needs to look at articles like those of the Maxis team, or the Sporemasters, to see proof of this. Even the most historically accurate articles on this wiki are still written in a halfway satirical manner, typically poking fun at whoever the article is about in a self-deprecating (or deprecating in general, if the article isn't self-written as in this case) manner. To attempt to censor such a thing implies that Selina was above or below any other Sporumer, which in itself is terribly disrespectful to not just Selina but also the Sporum's userbase at large. 2) Information is "inaccurate" Though it is written satirically, the entire article presents an accurate account of events at the time with links to prove it ''(which are even included ''in the article itself). It not only accounts Selina's actions, but how they were viewed by the community -- that is, with great disdain, even by some of the kindest people on the forum (such as Doomsoul and Kyle). The information here paints an accurate picture of the state of the forum at that time, which is what the article is written to do. In addition, I'm not the sole author of this article. It uses information from the original written by Selina herself, the one I wrote, and the one Mitobox wrote. Three different accounts, one of which was written by the subject of the article herself, and yet you call it inaccurate? I can find no truth in that statement, none at all. I'd also appreciate if you could actually prove that any of the information in the article is false. 3) Falsely branding Selina a "troll" and other "rude lies" Only once is the word "troll" used in reference to Selina, in the phrase "trollish antics". Nowhere else is it used. From the perspective of someone who isn't Selina, spamming 15-layer quote pyramids outside of the Open Thread ''would ''look like trolling, not to mention that she was literally ''suspended for ''verbatim "''spamming, posting off-topic messages, abusing caps, and ignoring moderator's requests." ''If that's not proof of her being viewed as a spammer (and therefore in some capacity, a troll) by the community, then I don't know what is, considering that the word of a moderator is just about as close to objective, empirical evidence here as we can get. 4) tHat GiF cAn CauSe SeIZuReS And it's also an important piece of Sporum culture. Also, as mentioned before, the framerate of the image is too low to actually cause a seizure. Now, here's a list of all the points I've made that you've yet to actually respond to with any sort of proof or logic: 1) The information in the article is actually accurate, and is supported by the fact that it's written by multiple people and the various links strewn throughout the article. Each time you've called the information inaccurate (or as you like to say, "FALSE") you have refused to provide any evidence towards those claims beyond insults. 2) You're being a complete hypocrite, calling me disrespectful while vandalizing an article repeatedly over the span of months -- if it hasn't been over a year by now, that is! In addition, you have repeatedly called me out for being "rude", while pulling ad hominems out at every stop! If I had a dime for each time you called me an idiot, I'd have a small fortune. 3) You still haven't specified on how I've been "disrespectful" -- just vague claims of "rude lies," as you called them. 4) Selina's reputation isn't yours to defend, considering that you're "not her" (as you've said countless times already). You post that here, then again on the Encyclosporum?! -_- 02:59, September 3, 2018 (UTC)